1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an umbrella top notch and an umbrella runner. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved umbrella top notch and an improved umbrella runner, wherein the top notch and the runner are composed of detachable components, including a plurality of building blocks detachable from a main body to facilitate assembly and replacement of the ribs and stretchers of the umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the basic structure of an umbrella typically includes a shaft 10, a top notch 11, a runner 12, a plurality of ribs 13, and a plurality of stretchers 14. The top notch 11 is fixed at the top end of the shaft 10. The runner 12 is mounted around the shaft 10 and can slide upward and downward along the shaft 10. Each rib 13 has an upper end pivotally connected to the top notch 11. Each stretcher 14 has an upper end pivotally connected to an intermediate portion of one of the ribs 13 and a lower end pivotally connected to the runner 12. The canopy of the umbrella can be opened or closed by sliding the runner 12 upward or downward along the shaft 10.
In terms of manufacture, the ribs 13 cannot be detached from the top notch 11 once they are assembled together; neither can the stretchers 14 be detached from the runner 12 in the assembled state. Therefore, should any of the ribs 13 or stretchers 14 be damaged and render the entire umbrella useless, it is impossible to remove the damaged rib 13 or stretcher 14 from the top notch 11 or the runner 12 for replacement. The user has no choice but to discard the umbrella and buy a new one, which constitutes a wasteful use of resources.